Sí, tengo sentimientos
by LittleSeed
Summary: ¿Puede un delicuente ayudar a una suicida?¿Son tan distintas las personas a como las clasifican en televisón?  Vaya título basura... Se me ocurrio un nuevo título, You&I  Gaga inspired jaja, pero no lo cambiare por razones obvias
1. Encontrándote de nuevo

_Los personajes del programa animado de televisión Total Drama Island y sus secuelas no me pertenecen…bueno claro que no, porque o si no ya sería millonaria ¿no? ¿Por qué dije eso último? No importa…_

Bueno, aquí estamos, nuevo Fic, ambientado en un año después de TDWT. Para aclarar, bueno cuando _escribo en cursiva _se refiere a…no sé como explicarlo, es como aquella voz interna que siempre nos corrige; pues en este caso, cuando _escribo en cursiva _es el subconsciente de Heather. Otra cosa: Si encuentras mal ciertas conductas de suicidio, herirse a uno mismo u otros parecidos, se recomienda que no leas este fic, pues ciertas partes son un poco fuertes respecto al tema. He aquí el primer capítulo.

Se despertó en una nebulosa mañana de primavera. Amenazaban lluvias y vientos fuertes para la noche, aunque a ella no le importaba. Nunca salía de noche. Nunca salía, en realidad. Se mentía a si misma diciendo que no tenía ganas de salir, pero realmente tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que la reconocieran. La chica mala de "Luz, drama, acción", la perra de "Isla del drama", y miles de comentarios hirientes que muchas veces había leído en revistas o Internet.

"_Pero están en lo cierto ¿no?"_

Salió de la cama y fue a su baño. Se duchó en su resplandeciente ducha con hidromasajes (los cuales nunca utilizaba) y salió con su toalla lila claro.

Se miró en el espejo. Este le devolvió la imagen de una chica de mediana estatura, de ojos grises, pelo negro casi grisáceo y aquél triste aspecto desairado que tenía hace algunas semanas.

"_Me das asco. Eres una cualquiera. ¿Por qué crees que nadie te quiere realmente? Ni siquiera tus padres, tus hermanos por lo menos."_

"_Perra. P-E-R-R-A. __Una suelta. ¿Por qué simplemente no te mueres? Nos harías un favor a todos. ¿Sabes a cuantas personas les hiciste mal? ¿Sabes cuantas sufrieron? Y todo por tú culpa. ¿Cómo duermes por las noches? Eres una deshonra, tus padres no te deseaban. Querían un varoncito ¿no? Pues con tu nacimiento ya lo arruinaste todo. Quizás le harías un gran favor si te suicidaras y acabaras con tu sucia vida…"_

Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Levantó su puño derecho y rompió el vidrio del espejo. Los cristales salieron disparados por todas partes y por un momento todo se volvió negro. Cuando se levantó, vio su brazo: Estaba cubierto de sangre, que salía sin césar.

"_Mira lo que hiciste estúpida. Ahora deberás comprar un espejo nuevo. No te preocupes por tu brazo. No lo notarán."_

Envolvió su brazo con una toalla, y cuando la sangre dejó de salir, se envolvió con mucho papel higiénico. Ahora tenía que ir a alguna tienda a comprar un espejo para su baño antes de que la empleada lo notara. También debería limpiar los vidrios. Se puso su ropa -un polar negro y jeans azul oscuro. Nada que llamara la atención- y salió de su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres y a sus hermanos (Damian, Gabrielle y Lucas) en la sala. Gabrielle tocaba el piano y sus padres la miraban con adoración.

-Voy a salir. Quizás vuelva después del almuerzo…-dijo Heather, pero se detuvo. Nadie le prestó atención.

"_Vaya, ni siquiera te escuchan. Ni te notaron"_

Heather salió de la casa y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad a pie. No quedaba tan lejos. Llegó a una ferretería y cuando encontró en espejo de baño parecido al anterior, lo compró. No le faltaba dinero, apenas compraba cosas últimamente. Salió de la tienda y caminó por las calles sin prestar mucha atención mientras caminaba. No notó que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien.

Cayó al suelo. Se levantó deprisa con mucha vergüenza y no aceptó la mano de la persona con quien había chocado. Intentó irse pero antes de que pudiera, la persona con quien había tropezado la tomó de la muñeca.

-Heather, ¿Eres tú?

Se dio media vuelta. Podría reconocer ese mohicano verde en cualquier parte. Duncan Jones.


	2. En el café

**Los personajes del programa animado de televisión Total Drama Island y sus secuelas no me pertenecen…bueno claro que no, porque o si no ya sería millonaria ¿no? ¿Por qué dije eso último? No importa…**

Bueno, aquí estamos, nuevo Fic, ambientado en un año después de TDWT. Para aclarar, bueno cuando escribo en cursiva se refiere a…no sé como explicarlo, es como aquella voz interna que siempre nos corrige; pues en este caso, cuando escribo en cursiva es el subconsciente de Heather. Otra cosa: Si encuentras mal ciertas conductas de suicidio, herirse a uno mismo u otros parecidos, se recomienda que no leas este fic, pues ciertas partes son un poco fuertes respecto al tema. He aquí el segundo capítulo.

-Cielos…Duncan- dijo ella al verlo. -Tanto tiempo.

-¡Lo sé! – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa encantadora. Le dio un abrazo. Heather se quedó muda. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la abrazaba.

-Bueno, ¿Estás apurada? Ven, vamos te invito un café- dijo Duncan tomándola del brazo izquierdo y llevándola a un bistró* cercano. Pidió una mesa y en menos de dos minutos estaban sentados esperando a la camarera.

-Tenemos tanto de que hablar…-comenzó él, pero Heather lo interrumpió:

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo estás?- Era mejor que él comenzara a hablar antes que ella. No quería hablar de su vida. Le parecía demasiado triste.

-Bueno, aquí estoy. Volví con Courtney, pero, luego terminamos de nuevo, y volvimos, y terminamos una vez más…La verdad es que ya ni sé. En realidad, no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida. El dinero que ganamos en el reality ya lo gasté casi todo en puras estupideces. Mi mamá está mal. Pasa todo el día trabajado. Creo que mi papá la engaña con su secretaria. El otro día fui a su oficina y la conocí. Es una rubia desteñida con labios enormes. Igual mi papá está viejo. Totalmente calvo. Y cómo ya no tiene peluquines- Sonrió. –Bueno, no te he dejado hablar. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo? Bien, supongo. No he hecho nada interesante.-respondió Heather con desgano. No quería hablar.

-¿No salías con Alejandro?

-¿Alejandro?- Ella sonrió tristemente. Aquél idiota. Después de Total Drama habían salido un tiempo. No había funcionado. La dejó por una muchacha que había ganado un gran premio en "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?". Por lo tanto, hace un año estaba sola. –No, estoy soltera.-

Se produjo un silencio. Heather tomó su celular y miró la hora.

-¡Vaya! Se me hizo tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo levantándose.

-Hey, espera.- dijo Duncan. -¿Me das tu número?

-Ah, de acuerdo. Anota…-

Heather llegó a su casa. Estaba vacía. Había una nota en el refrigerador.

"Heath: ¿Por qué no avisas cuando sales? Te estuvimos llamando un buen rato. Salimos a almorzar a un restaurante, volveremos dentro de unas horas. Cariños, Mamá"

La chica quedó absolutamente indignada. Claro que había avisado. Que ellos no le tomaran atención era otra cosa. Se sentó en el suelo de la cocina con ganas de llorar.

"_Esto si es muy penoso ¿no? Tus padres no te notan. Eres invisible. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Nadie te quiere. No sirves para nada"_

Nuevo Mensaje de Texto:

"Olaa! Loca me hases 1 fvor? juntmos mñn en el centro ok? *Duncan*"

**End chapter 2**

*****= Bueno si no sabes lo que es un bistró, es algo cómo esto: Un café con mesitas en la calle :)

Comenten :D


	3. En la plaza

**Los personajes del programa animado de televisión Total Drama Island y sus secuelas no me pertenecen…bueno claro que no, porque o si no ya sería millonaria ¿no? ¿Por qué dije eso último? No importa…**

**Bueno, aquí estamos, Fic, ambientado en un año después de TDWT. Para aclarar, bueno cuando escribo en cursiva se refiere a…no sé como explicarlo, es como aquella voz interna que siempre nos corrige; pues en este caso, cuando escribo en cursiva es el subconsciente de Heather. Otra cosa: Si encuentras mal ciertas conductas de suicidio, herirse a uno mismo u otros parecidos, se recomienda que no leas este fic, pues ciertas partes son un poco fuertes respecto al tema. ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! Si sé, me he demorado mucho para actualizar esto. Pero no es mi culpa ser mala para matemáticas. Bueno, como sea, aquí va:**

Al día siguiente, Heather se despertó un tanto animada. Feliz sería una exageración, pero animada. ¿Qué era eso?

"_Oh, vamos perra. Olvídalo. Duncan está ocupado."_

Se vistió, pero curiosamente, esta vez se preocupo un poco más por cómo se veía. Quería sentirse linda. Que la vieran linda. Que _él_ la viera linda. Se juntarían más tarde en la plaza. El mensaje de ayer de él le había llamado la atención. ¿Qué le querría decir?

"_OCUPADO. El sigue con Courtney, por más que te engañes a ti misma. Para de pensar en él."_

La chica llegó a la plaza. El día estaba parcialmente despejado, pero en aquella ciudad tan al norte del continente, nunca se sabía. En cualquier momento podría ponerse a lloviznar o el viento podría enfriar a algunas personas. Cuando vio a su ex compañero de reality, una sonrisa se formuló en sus labios.

-¡Hola!- le gritó él mientras se acercaba. Nuevamente la abrazó, lo cual volvió a dejarla muda. –Que linda te ves- comentó cuando la miró de arriba abajo. Las mejillas de Heather se sonrojaron y no le dio la voz para decir "gracias".

-En fin, ¿te quieres sentar?- preguntó el ex delincuente, un tanto extrañado de verla tan callada.

-Ah…Ajá- respondió ella, un tanto atolondrada. ¿Qué te pasa Heather? Se preguntó a sí misma. Usualmente no le pasaban cosas así.

-Bueno, tu sabes que mi viejo es policía ¿No?- comenzó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en la sonrisa de Duncan. "Hm. Linda sonrisa." Pensó ella "Una sonrisa encantadora. Ahora veo por qué Courtney se fijó en él. ¿Por qué nunca me fije yo en él? Y sus ojos…preciosos. Un color increíble. Como turquesa. O en realidad un tono verde agua muy claro. Casi podía ver a través de ellos. Realmente es lindo. Muy lindo. Liiiiindo. Tal vez sí…"

-Heath, ¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó Duncan, como si le echara un jarro de agua fría encima.

-Oh, yo…eh…s-sí, seguro- mintió la chica, un tanto nerviosa. No había escuchado absolutamente nada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?- dijo él con malicia. Era obvio que no lo había escuchado, así que decidió tenderle una prueba.

-De acuerdo- se rindió –No te escuché. Lo lamento. Estaba pensando en…otra cosa.

-Okey. Es lo que me gusta de ti. Estoy seguro de que otra persona hubiera fingido el haberme escuchado- comentó poniendo énfasis en 'otra persona'

"¿Lo que me gusta de ti? O sea ¿Le gusto? ¡¿Le gusto?" Pensó emocionada. Pero se controló y una pregunta surgió en sus pensamientos. ¿A quién se refería con 'otra persona'? ¿Era Courtney? ¿Gwen? Pero no podía preguntarle eso, por lo que decidió hacerle otra pregunta, más sutil:

-¿Qué pasó contigo y Gwen?

Él rió sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿No lees las noticias?

Ella se detuvo a pensar. Desde que se sentía tan mal por todo lo ocurrido durante las tres temporadas del reality, hace mucho que no veía las noticias.

-Eh, no. Pero ¿Por qué las noticias? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

-Ja. Pregúntale a cualquiera acá en el parque

-Yo…no lo sé, mejor no…- repuso nerviosa.

-Vamos- dijo el levantándose y tomándola de la mano para que se levantara también.

Se acercaron a un grupo de chicas de unos 14 años. Estaban sentadas sobre el pasto conversando.

-Hey, ustedes- dijo el ex chico reality al acercarse a ellas -¿Qué opinan de Gwen Hamming?

-Zorra.-contestó de inmediato una rubia de aspecto extrovertida.

-Realmente es una lata que hayan vuelto. Mi pobre Trent se merece algo mejor que esa tipa.

-Sí. No debió haber vuelto con ella. Después de todo eso de los realitys realmente dio a conocer como era ella, y es realmente una perra.

-Ok, gracias- sonrió Duncan mientras se alejaba caminando con Heather.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Trent y Gwen volvieron, y ¿Alguno de los dos saltó a la fama nuevamente?

-¡Claro! Él grabó un demo con ese chico que canta como niña y si que se volvió conocido nuevamente. ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

-Eh, no- contestó ella y luego rió. Él también lo hizo. –Y, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?


	4. En el armario

**Los personajes del programa animado de televisión Total Drama Island y sus secuelas no me pertenecen…bueno claro que no, porque o si no ya sería millonaria ¿no? ¿Por qué dije eso último? No importa…**

**Bueno, aquí estamos, Fic, ambientado en un año después de TDWT. Para aclarar, bueno cuando escribo en cursiva se refiere a…no sé como explicarlo, es como aquella voz interna que siempre nos corrige; pues en este caso, cuando escribo en cursiva es el subconsciente de Heather. Otra cosa: Si encuentras mal ciertas conductas de suicidio, herirse a uno mismo u otros parecidos, se recomienda que no leas este fic, pues ciertas partes son un poco fuertes respecto al tema. ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! Si sé, me he demorado mucho para actualizar esto. Pero no es mi culpa ser una floja. A este paso ya me va tomar un año, pero intentaré apurarme. Bueno, como sea, aquí va:**

¿Por qué sonríe la gente? ¿Qué significa despertar con una sonrisa? Pues, Heather Blackwood se despertó con una sonrisa esa mañana. Se sentía…feliz. Como no se había sentido en meses. Desde hace una semana que su vida rutinaria se había dado la vuelta completamente. Y era por él. Esa sensación de felicidad, tenía un nombre. Y se llamaba "me estoy enamorando".

Después de varias salidas de su reencuentro, mañana era el día. Duncan había sido claro. Y recordaba perfectamente sus palabras:

-Tú sabes que mi viejo es policía ¿no? Pues, la próxima semana lo van a distinguir por llevar 20 años en el servicio. Y mi mamá…eh, quiere que lleve una acompañante. Iba a llevar a Courtney, pero, bueno, estamos…ya sabes. Bueno, como sea, ¿Te importaría ir conmigo?-

Por una parte, era grandioso. Grandioso, porque la llevaría a una cena de gala, con sus padres y otras personas. Por otra parte, se sentía un poco mal, pues parecía que iba a ir sólo como una 'dama de compañía'.

Se duchó y se miró al espejo. Se sentía extraña. -Bueno- pensó.-Hora de decidir qué voy a usar. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó su vestido blanco. Se lo probó y notó que le quedaba ajustado. Fue hasta su espejo de pared y se miró.

*Flashback*

2 de junio de 2004

-Miren quién viene ahí, es Heidi la niña buenita –Le dijo una chica rubia con unos enormes ojos índigo. Era un tanto más alta que ella y se encontraba de pie en el frontis del gimnasio de la Escuela básica Nº 64 de Toronto. La niña llevaba un bonito vestido beige. Tenía terminaciones de encaje en la parte inferior y flores rosadas y rojas. Heather se sentía vulnerable, en su vestido, elegido por su madre.

-Bueno, mi linda, déjame decirte algo, porque somos amigas, ¿No?- Le dijo con una cínica sonrisa. Sus amigas rieron y ella bajó las escaleras del frontis para acercarse a Heather. –Mi vida…Ese vestido, ¿Lo eligió tu mamá?- Volvió a usar el cínico tono de voz. La en ese entonces, diminuta y quieta Heather enmudeció.

-Pues te ves _horrible _– pronunció cruelmente. La tomó de los hombros y la empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndola caer en el barro que había dejado la lluvia la noche anterior.

*Fin Flashback*

Temerosa y pálida, Heather se sacó ese vestido. Sólo le traía los terribles recuerdos de un baile de primaria. Se acercó al armario y lo colgó, con sentimientos de no querer volver verlo. Sacó otro vestido, uno rojo carmesí, con una sola tira. Era amplio en la parte inferior. Se lo probó y volvió al espejo. Tenía recuerdos, no mejores de esa noche.

*Flashback*

9 de julio de 2006

-¿Quién llegó ahora?- Le pregunto a una chica morena, con unos rizos dorados muy a la moda en ese tiempo. Su vestido era casi idéntico al de Heather, sólo que era menos amplio y tono azul. La chica sonrió:

-Amanda Morrison. Mami y papi la trajeron en su carísimo Ford. Su vestido es tan adorable como su preciosa trenza.

-Déjamela a mí- Contestó la diferente Heather. –Digamos que, sé de estos casos- sonrió.

La pobre Amanda, sin saber lo que le esperaba, caminó tímidamente por la senda de pétalos formada esmeradamente por los profesores para dar paso a la fiesta ese año. Heather tomó su vaso de bebida, se levantó de su asiento y se arrimó a ella:

-¡Mandy! Linda, ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo zalameramente.

-He-Heather…- La niña se sonrojó. Como si se sintiera importante de que una de las chicas más populares de la escuela se le acercara.

-¡Y qué bonito vestido tienes!- Continuó, mientras le arrojaba intencionalmente el contenido del vaso encima. Los ojos de la niña se pusieron de inmediato llorosos y brotaron perfectas lágrimas. La risa de Becky, la chica de los risos se escuchó fuertemente, mientras Heather se excusaba risueñamente y sin demostrarse arrepentida.

*Fin Flashback*

Necesitaba cambiar. Y pronto. Específicamente esos dos vestidos le traían memorias de las dos partes más oscuras de su adolescencia. Decidió volver a guardar sus vestidos viejos y comprar uno nuevo. Algo que la representara hoy.

Al volver de compras, definitivamente sintió un alivio con aquél nuevo vestido. Era dorado, tipo coctel, con lentejuelas en la parte superior y tul en la parte inferior.

Nuevamente se acercó al espejo con el vestido puesto. Y por una vez, sonrió.

**Yo sé que, por los menos las mujeres quieren ver el vestido de Heather, pero tal vez no debiera ponerlo aquí. Si alguien quiere verlo, tengo el enlace de la página guardado, así que sólo pidan verlo. Nuevamente, perdones :)**


	5. En la cena

**Los personajes del programa animado de televisión Total Drama Island y sus secuelas no me pertenecen…bueno claro que no, porque o si no ya sería millonaria ¿no? ¿Por qué dije eso último? No importa…**

**Bueno, aquí estamos, Fic, ambientado en un año después de TDWT. Para aclarar, bueno cuando escribo en cursiva se refiere a…no sé como explicarlo, es como aquella voz interna que siempre nos corrige; pues en este caso, cuando escribo en cursiva es el subconsciente de Heather. Otra cosa: Si encuentras mal ciertas conductas de suicidio, herirse a uno mismo u otros parecidos, se recomienda que no leas este fic, pues ciertas partes son un poco fuertes respecto al tema. ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! Si sé, me he demorado mucho para actualizar esto. Pero no es mi culpa ser una floja. A este paso ya me va tomar un año, pero intentaré apurarme. Bueno, como sea, aquí va:**

-Patty, ¿Me vas a comprar la moto para mi cumpleaños?

-Ya veremos- contestó su madre sonriendo. "Obviamente lo va a hacer" pensó Heather. "Como si no lo consintieran en todo."

Estaban tomando el té, unas horas antes de la anhelada cena de la joven. Su madre y sus hermanos comían como siempre, pero ella estaba apurada. Aún debía peinarse y ponerse esmalte de uñas, que en realidad, se demoraba bastante en secar.

-Heath, querida, ¿Hoy te quedas cuidando a los niños, verdad?- le preguntó su madre. La muchacha casi se atragantó y tosió un poco antes de responder.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?

-Hoy, yo y tu padre salimos. No vamos a dejarlos solos.-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Damian, molesto. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor.- ¿Y por qué no nos quieres cuidar? ¿A dónde vas a salir? ¿Es por tu noviecito ese, verdad?- Sonrió de una manera muy irritante.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, pequeño amorfo?

-Heather, no pelees con tu hermano, ahora bien, vas a tener que suspender lo que querías hacer para cuidar a tus hermanos. –Luego observó los ojos de incredulidad de su hija y adivinó lo que quería decir. -Sin peros.

No iba a faltar a esa cena. Era su pase ideal. Si le cancelaba a Duncan, estaba segura de que él no volvería a invitarla a nada más. Se sentía indignada, enojada, iracunda. Pero no podía hacer nada. A no ser que…

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer-les dijo a sus tres hermanos menores una vez que su madre no estaba en la mesa.-Contrataré a una niñera y ustedes se quedarán CALLADOS, ¿Entendieron?

-¿Y que ganamos con todo esto?- Preguntó ambiciosamente su hermana Gabrielle. Tenía sólo 12 años, pero su edad mental era de unos dieciséis o más.

-Les daré 15 dólares a cada uno.-

-Que sean 20.-

Heather los miró con odio. Podían parecer adorables, pero los tres eran bastante malvados.

Una vez que todo quedó arreglado (Y eso que Damian exigió que Heather no hablara jamás sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera en su contra), la joven se fue a arreglar. Se excusó con un falso dolor de estómago para no tener que despedirse de su madre y que la viera así.

Estaba lista. Se sentía y se veía linda. Y dentro de ella esperaba que Duncan también la viera linda. Esperaba impacientemente que la niñera llegara. Había pedido que llegara más o menos a la misma hora que el chófer de los Jones, quién iba a pasarla a buscar. Cuando sintió el timbre, abrió y dejó pasar a una señora que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, tendría ascendencia mestiza, ya que era morena, pero tenía los ojos verdes. Intentó darle unas apuradas explicaciones sobre lo que debía hacer, ya que un coche negro y de aspecto imponente se acercaba a la acera de su casa.

-¡Adiós! ¡Pórtense bien!- Les gritó desde la puerta antes de salir.

Se acercó al auto de Duncan y abrió la puerta trasera, un tanto insegura. No era la primera vez que se escapaba de su casa, pero nunca se había escapado con unos altos tacos dorados ni se había subido a un coche desconocido.

-Buenas noches, señorita Blackwood, soy Simon y debo llevarla a la residencia de los Jones, ¿Es correcto?

-Eh, creo…Digo, sí, sí es correcto.- "Cielos, esto es tan extraño."

Al llegar a la casa, la chica se sorprendió. La residencia era bastante grande, incluso más que la ella, que era bastante acomodada. Tenía un enorme portón de fierro que se abría con un control remoto desde el auto y una pequeña fuente de agua antes de llegar a la entrada.

Se bajó del auto con cuidado y caminó hasta la puerta, que se abrió automáticamente al pasar ella. "Debe funcionar a control remoto también" pensó.

-¡Heath!- dijo un rapado y sonriente Duncan. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano- Wow, te ves muy, muy linda.-

-¡Gracias!- "Ay, no, me estoy sonrojando"-Eh, tú igual te ves muy bien. Te rapaste…-

-Ja, sí. Tuve que hacerlo. Pero sigo viéndome igual de sexy, así que…-

-Sí, muy sexy- Sonrió la chica. "No debí haber dicho eso" se preocupó después de que se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-Duncan.- Se oyó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo. Una elegante señora se acercó a ellos. Era rubia pasando a castaño, probablemente teñida, tenía los ojos del mismo color turquesa que Duncan. Le ajustó la corbata a su hijo y luego se miró a Heather.

-¿Es ella?- le preguntó a Duncan. Este abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su madre lo interrumpió.- ¡No me habías dicho que era tan linda! Hola cariño, soy Caroline, pero puedes llamarme Carol. ¿Tú eres Courtney, no?

La chica miró con ojos desorbitados. Duncan intervino de inmediato.

-No, madre, ella es Heather.- dijo con dureza.

-¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento, perdona, es que…- dijo esta, alarmada.

-Ya, mamá, puedes irte.- añadió por lo bajo.

-Lo lamento mucho.- siguió excusándose ella, con una mano en la boca, mientras se alejaba.

-Disculpa a mi mamá. Dice muchas cosas sin pensar y…-

-Está bien.- dijo Heather en tono cortante.

Pero a pesar del incidente, el resto de la cena fue bastante amena.

Galardonaron al padre de Duncan por sus años en el servicio, cenaron, se sirvieron postre y tomaron un bajativo. Todo muy exquisito y fino.

Heather, cuyos modales eran los de una señorita, intentó hacer mutis por el foro, sin embargo, de vez en cuando también dio su opinión. Fue un momento tranquilo. Agradable. Y lo mejor fue que al parecer todo había salido bien.

A la salida, mientras algunos otros trabajadores invitados se marchaban, el jefe del padre de Duncan y su esposa se quedaron hablando de pie junto a ellos.

-…Así es, de vez en cuando le digo a Colette "Este Jones va a pasar a ser mi jefe algún día"- Y todos rieron, a pesar de que era una broma bastante aburrida. –Bueno, ya es tarde. Será mejor que nos marchemos. Caroline, la cena estuvo increíble.

-Gracias.- dijo adulonamente la madre del ex chico reality.

-Supongo que tu hijo será un gran policía como lo eres tú Markos.

Silencio.

Heather intervino:

-Pues Duncan todavía no tiene claro lo que quiere hacer. Pero tiene un carácter que sería bastante útil en ese servicio.

El chico la quedó mirando, como sorprendido y a la vez aliviado. También sus padres.

-Em, bueno. Debemos irnos.- dijo el Jefe de la Comisaría.

-Y que adorable parejita hacen ustedes dos- dijo la gorda esposa del jefe. Tomó a Duncan y a Heather de las manos y se dirigió a Duncan- Tienes una linda novia. Cuídala mucho.

Los dos sonrieron, algo incómodos.

Luego de que se marcharon todos los invitados, y los padres de Duncan fueron a retirar las cosas de la mesa, se quedaron solos.

-Bueno 'linda novia', ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte?-dijo el chico, bromeando.

-De acuerdo, 'lindo novio'- sonrió ella, siguiéndole el juego, pero con ganas de que fuese realidad. – ¿Va ir a dejarme tu chófer?

-Eh, no, mejor voy yo.

Salieron y subieron al coche. El viaje hasta la casa de Heather fue silencioso. Quizás incluso incomodo. Al llegar, el chico paro el auto. Mientras miraba el manubrio, le habló:

-Gracias por acompañarme, realmente significo mucho para mí.

-No es nada…-

-Sí es.- dijo, y se giró para mirarla- Sé que tendrías mejores cosas que hacer, y en realidad estoy muy agradecido de que hayas venido.

-Está bien. Tú también has hecho mucho por mí. Ha sido muy bueno juntarnos en esta semana. Rompiste mi rutina.- señaló sonriendo.

Y se miraron. Y se miraron y se miraban directamente a los ojos, como si ambos supieran lo que el otro estaba pensando. Y de repente era todo perfecto. Y se sentía todo tan radiante…

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

Heather cerró los ojos. Su celular de pronto había roto brutalmente el mágico momento. Contestó.

-Heatheeeeeeer, mamá acaba de llamar. Dice que viene en una media hora así que debes apurarte.- dijo del otro lado de la línea su hermano Lucas.

-Ya…ya voy. Estoy afuera.

-Entonces apúrate. Esta niñera es de lo peor.- Y cortó

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo apenada, dirigiéndose a Duncan.

-Okey.- dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa. Se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias.- dijo ella sonriendo. Y volvió a mirarlo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a su casa con ganas de haberlo besado realmente.

Mientras él la observaba desde el coche y pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.


	6. En la habitación

**Los personajes del programa animado de televisión Total Drama Island y sus secuelas no me pertenecen…bueno claro que no, porque o si no ya sería millonaria ¿no? ¿Por qué dije eso último? No importa…**

**Bueno, aquí estamos, Fic, ambientado en un año después de TDWT. Para aclarar, bueno cuando escribo en cursiva se refiere a…no sé como explicarlo, es como aquella voz interna que siempre nos corrige; pues en este caso, cuando escribo en cursiva es el subconsciente de Heather. Otra cosa: Si encuentras mal ciertas conductas de suicidio, herirse a uno mismo u otros parecidos, se recomienda que no leas este fic, pues ciertas partes son un poco fuertes respecto al tema. **

**ADVERTENCIA 1: Este cap es corto y sin mucha trama**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: Es porque en el próximo queda la cagada**

**ADVERTENCIA 3: Acabo de enviarles el medio spoiler**

**ADVERTENCIA 4: Bueno, ya no hay más advertencias…**

**ADVERTENCIA 5: Mejor me quedo callada y ustedes leen el cap**

-¿Algo interesante?- le preguntó la chica mientras dejaba secar su esmalte de uñas.

-No realmente.- respondió él, mientras cerraba su e-mail y revisaba la página principal de _Yahoo_. -Lo único destacable es que, al parecer, Adele perdió peso.

Heather rió. Estaban en su pieza, ella sentada sobre su cama pintándose las uñas y él en el moderno computador de la misma, que estaba sobre su escritorio. Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incomodo momento después de la cena y ambos habían preferido fingir que nada había pasado.

Pero si estaba pasando algo. Aquella relación, que realmente no tenía etiqueta, avanzaba cada día un poquito más. Quizás sólo como amigos. Pero últimamente estaban mucho tiempo juntos y pasaban un rato agradable.

-No, nada interesante en mi e-mail. ¿Vas a revisar el tuyo?

-Eh, sí.- Heather se levantó y se dirigió hasta el escritorio. Duncan le cedió el asiento y fue él a sentarse sobre la cama. Revisó su mesilla de noche y sus ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía con un marco azul con tema marinero. La foto era de Heather, con una sonrisa de niña pequeña y vestida con un tul de ballet. Llevaba el característico peinado y un poco de maquillaje rosa.

Mientras el muchacho se quedaba mirando la foto, la actual Heather revisaba su correo electrónico. Spam, spam, spam y…

-¿Geoff?

-¿Q-qué?- saltó Duncan, temeroso de que ella lo haya descubierto mirando sus imágenes.

-Geoff…del reality. Me envió un e-mail.- comentó ella con curiosidad. Leyó el e-mail con más calma. Notó que no sólo se lo había enviado a ella, sino a todos los participantes del Reality también. El correo decía:

'Oh yeah, baby! Geoff aquí. Y claro, también mi hermosa novia que me está mirando feo por no hacerla participe también xd Bueno, hace mucho que no nos juntamos Asi que se nos ocurrió hacer una pequeña, pequeña fiesta (: No sé si todavía son estos sus mails, pero si han tenido contacto con los otros AVISEN CTM AVISEN! Y confirmen también, ya he tratado de ubicar a algunos je. Mas les vale venir eh? Nos vemos el sábado 28 a las 11 (de la noche obviamente, tarados) Bué, obviamente no creo que venga el único que a hecho fama de su vida (osea Trent) pero en fin, si alguien lo contacta, también esta invitado :D Bueno, si estas leyendo esto, no te olvides de confirmar (porque si lo leiste, vienes obligatoriamente, claro) Chaoooo y confirmem! Atte: Geoff, el original , el único! No se hagan los que se olvidaron de mi. Ah claro, y también mi hermosa novia Bridgette, que me vuelve a miraar feo por no incluirla xd (sabían que cumplimos 3 años de novios?) o.O'

La chica rió por la inigualable espontaneidad y forma de hablar del fiestero. De pronto, cuando sintió que Duncan se ponía detrás de ella y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro para leer el e-mail se sonrojó en intentó no pensar en ello.

Duncan también rió.

-Este Geoff no cambia. Que bueno que estoy aquí contigo, porque es mail al que me lo envió no lo uso más.

-Ah.- contestó Heather, todavía un poco atontada. Él giró su cabeza, todavía sobre el hombro de ella y la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos juntos?

"Sí, por supuesto, vamos juntos como si fuera una cita y después besémonos y yo te confieso cuan enamorada estoy de ti, y tú haces lo mismo y luego somos novios y nos vamos a vivir juntos y somos muy felices…No, pero no puedo decirte eso." Pensó la joven. En cambio dijo:

-Sí, claro. Vamos juntos.

Lo sentía tan cerca de ella. Casi podía besarlo con sólo estirar los labios, y sentía que estaba poniendo mucho autocontrol de su parte para no hacerlo. Si tan sólo el pensara lo mismo que ella…

-Heather, el té está…Oh.- Gabrielle había interrumpido en su cuarto sin tocar la puerta.

Duncan se reincorporó rápidamente, casi con un poco de vergüenza. También Heather.

-Sí, ya vamos.

-En realidad, yo no.- dijo el chico.-Debo volver a casa, tengo que pasar a comprar algunas cosas... ¿Te lo mencioné, no?- se dirigió a Heather.

-Eso creo…- Un poco decepcionada de que haya decidido marcharse.

-Bueno, entonces, me voy.- Sonrió y besó a Heather en la mejilla. Luego salió de la habitación.

Gabrielle lo miró mientras salía y esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no oyera.

-¡Es lindo! ¿Estás saliendo con él?

-No.- contestó con dureza. – Y es por tú culpa que se fue, así que será mejor que te marches antes de que me lance encima de ti.

-¡Bien, me voy! Pero baja antes de que mamá se sulfure.- terció con gracia la linda niña. Tenía la misma mirada de Heather, pero su cabello era unos tonos más oscuro. Giró sobre sus piernas y salió del cuarto.

"Entonces…Aquí estamos. Voy a tener a una 'cita' o algo así. Con Duncan. Aaaaaaaaaaaa"

Heather sonrió.


	7. En la fiesta

**Los personajes del programa animado de televisión Total Drama Island y sus secuelas no me pertenecen…bueno claro que no, porque o si no ya sería millonaria ¿no? ¿Por qué dije eso último? No importa…**

**Bueno, aquí estamos, Fic, ambientado en un año después de TDWT. Para aclarar, bueno cuando escribo en cursiva se refiere a…no sé como explicarlo, es como aquella voz interna que siempre nos corrige; pues en este caso, cuando escribo en cursiva es el subconsciente de Heather. Otra cosa: Si encuentras mal ciertas conductas de suicidio, herirse a uno mismo u otros parecidos, se recomienda que no leas este fic, pues ciertas partes son un poco fuertes respecto al tema. **

**Y un pequeño post data, ¡Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic! Me hacen feliz, por ustedes me levanto todos los días con una sonrisa…Em, creo que exageré :D Pero los amooo!**

Ojos perfectos, sonrisa perfecta, rostro perfecto, mente perfecta.

Parecía todo en su lugar. Aquel espejo no podía mentir.

Y una vez más, se sentía linda. Y una vez más, parecía que aquella voz en su interior no hablaba.

BEEP BEEP

Heather se asomó por la ventana. Ahí estaba, el fantástico auto… ¿Qué tipo de auto era ese? Bueno, no importaba. Importaba la persona que iba adentro. Él…chico, del cual aparentemente se había enamorado en sólo una semana. ¿Era eso posible? Sólo podría saberlo ella. Y lo tenía más o menos claro. "Duncan, te amo" "Si, yo también te amo" "¿Entonces somos novios?" "Por supuesto que sí, hermosa" Y todos esos estúpidos pero dulces pensamientos habían prácticamente desplazado a todas aquellas frases suicidas y melancólicas del los últimos meses.

Y por si fuera poco, casi se habían besado. Bueno 'casi'. Algo es algo. Si el sintiera lo mismo por ella, ¿Se lo diría? "Vamos, Duncan, dime que me amas, ¿No te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí decírtelo?" pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras. "Bueno, ni siquiera sabes si es que le gustas" dijo una segunda voz. "Sí le gusto, si no, no me hubiese invitado a la fiesta de esa forma tan sugerente" replicó la primera voz. "Ambas se pasan demasiados rollos" intervino una tercera voz.

"Cielos, estoy loca" pensó la chica mientras entraba al auto sonriendo.

-Hola.- la saludó el chico. -¿De qué te ríes?

-Ah, hola. De nada.- "Sí, de nada, salvo en porque todo esto es tan complicado. ¿Te gusto, o no? ¡Responde!" Pero, claro. Nuevamente no podía decirle eso.

-Ah, de nada entonces. ¿Eres muy rara, sabes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, demasiado encantadora.

-¿Ra-rara? ¿De qué hablas? No es cierto.- "Oh, cielos, porque diablos eres tan sexy. Te amodio"

-Bueeeeeno. Será mejor que vayamos. Se nos hace tarde.- Al contrario de la última vez que habían viajado juntos en un auto, esta vez el ambiente no era tan tenso, y conversaron normalmente.

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, la casa estaba por explotar. Lo que el mismo Geoff había dicho que sería una 'pequeña fiesta' era un festejo enorme. Había mucha gente, incluso los de cámara, producción y guionistas. Hasta Chris, el afamado animador. Estaba rodeado de fanáticas.

En el hall principal estaba Geoff, recibiendo invitados, pero realmente dejaba pasar a cualquiera.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Heather, Duncan? ¡Pasen, adelante!

-Hola viejo.- lo saludó el ex delincuente, e hicieron un saludo. –Tantos años, aunque en realidad sólo fue uno.- sonrió.

-Hola.- saludó tímidamente la chica. "Había olvidado cuanto me incomoda esto. Ojala no hubiésemos venido aquí, de seguro estará toda la prensa y…"

-¡Heather!- el fiestero le dio un gran abrazo de oso, por lo cual la joven quedó bastante sorprendida.

-¡Hola chicos! Cielos, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo han estado? Debo decir que está fue una de las mejores ideas que ha tenido Geoff en el último tiempo.- les dijo acercándose una rubia bonita de ojos verdes. Era Bridgette

-Hola –la saludó sonriendo. "Vaya. Esto es raro, si todos me reciben como ellos dos, esta fiesta será muy agradable".

-Bueno, ¡Adelante!

Y así transcurrió la fiesta. Bailaron y bebieron. Sí, bebieron y bastante. Ya estaban un poco tomados cuando Geoff se subió al escenario (que realmente era la plataforma del living en la que habían puesto un micrófono)

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se la están pasando? – La concurrencia gritó y chilló. –Bieeen, así me gusta. Ahora...Bridgette, ¿Puedes venir acá un momento?

La joven subió a la plataforma con rostro de desconcierto.

-Bueno…Nunca he hecho esto…Em bueno, obvio que no, jajaja. Em, sí.- El rubio parrandero se puso de rodillas y le tomó la mano a su novia. –Bridgette. Hace tres años te conocí, gracias a este reality de mierda, y creo que me gustaste de inmediato, por eso ahora quisiera saber si… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- le preguntó al tiempo que sacaba de su camisa rosada una cajita verde esmeralda y la abría.

-¡Aw! – fue la respuesta del público en general, mientras la rubia se tapaba la boca con la mano con estupor.

-Oh, qué romántico. Jajaja. Oye, ¿Podemos subir?

-Hm, ¿Adónde? – preguntó Heather, ante la tentadora pregunta del ex delincuente.

-No sé, a una pieza. Podemos llevar esto. – le contestó revelando una botella de licor.

-Suena bien – sonrió la chica.

Unas horas más tarde estaban sentados en el suelo de una habitación de cama doble, bebiendo ya la cuarta botella.

-Eres increíble, Heath. Me pregunto por qué estas soltera.

-Porque…Soy una perra.

-No eres

-Si soy. Las he cagado…tantas veces. He robado miles de novios. ¿Recuerdas en la Isla, cuando revelamos nuestros mayores secretos?

-Sí, pero aún así eres genial.- repuso Duncan

-¿Genial? No lo creo. – La chica se recostó sobre el suelo. –Imagínate. Estoy enamorada de ti y tú no me das la hora.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- El chico puso un rostro pensativo. -Pensé que no ibas a fijarte en alguien como yo.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Volver a encontrarme contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. En semanas. Has hecho por mi mucho más que…otras personas.

"Entonces… ¿Le gusto? ¿De verdad? Genial. Entonces nadie me va a impedir que haga esto" pensó la joven mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso suave en los labios. Él comenzó a responder.

Y el ambiente una vez más se volvió inquebrantable. Mágico. Estaban de nuevo en una burbuja. El mundo seguía girando…Pero no para ellos. Seguían besándose. La fiesta y el ruido seguían abajo, pero no lo oían. Embriagados…el uno con el otro. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero era mil veces mejor que la primera, cuando sólo fue un producto televisivo. La televisión los había vendido, sin embargo, ¿Alguien se había preguntado realmente que sentían ellos? No era tan mala. No era tan rudo. Y ahora parecía que podían ser realmente ellos mismos. El mundo seguía girando, pero en esa habitación el tiempo estaba detenido.

Heather se despertó. Pero no abrió los ojos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible por la noche anterior. Intentó desperezarse de a poco. Pero algo no calzaba. Esas no eran sus sábanas. Ni esa su habitación. Peor aún, estaba sin ropa. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia un lado.

"_Perra de mierda. Te acostaste con Duncan."_

**¿LES GUSTÓÓÓÓÓÓ? REVIUWEEN! (eso no sonó muy bonito :S)**

**LOS AMO CASI TANTO COMO A MI MISMA 3**


End file.
